


BEATEN DOWN PART 1

by Fairydust18



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairydust18/pseuds/Fairydust18
Summary: To the outside world he was perfect, handsome, charming, and a Doctor. But he had a dark side.To Aaron he was Alex, his boyfriend.Soon he would become Aarons worst nightmare.This is the first part of a series.In a future chapter, there will be a flashback of sorts explaining after the affair, Aaron and Robert getting back together, married and why they split up again, and how Alex came on the scene. Apologies for confusing some of you. ❤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liv in this story is away at college. She does appear later in the story. Please be aware there is mentions of Rape, violence and self harm. Ive triend to be as acurate as possible with hospital and police procedure. If anything is wrong please except.my apologies. This is my first story in a long time. Hope you like it. ❤  
> Currently working on the last chapter for part 1 of beaten down, needs research so taking a.bit.of time. Thanks for reading ❤

CHAPTER ONE  
As Aaron sat in the hospital waiting area for the 6th  
time in as many months, he tried to remember what life was like before Alex, before the pain, before the beatings.  
He had his family  
He had Liv (away at college now)

What he didnt have was Robert,his husband, his soulmate, the only other man apart from Jackson to have his heart. They had been through so much together, maybe to much. It all came to a head when Robert pushed Aaron that little bit to much. After months of mental and emotional abuse,  
Aaron exposed his affair with Robert to his wife and after going their seperate ways Aaron gave in to family pressure and started dating Alex.  
Aaron loves Robert even now, even after everything they have been through, hes never stopped loving him, but he knows they cant be together.

Aaron Dingle? Called the Doctor.  
What happened this time Mr Dingle?

Hotten general where used to Aaron, they where aware he's suffering physical abuse, but are powerless to help because each time Aaron always has an excuse for his injurys.

I fell replied Aaron, I'm accident prone.  
Two broken ribs and severe internal and external bruising tells me diffrent Mr Dingle.  
I cant help if you dont tell me the truth.  
I fell, like I said replied Aaron.  
As he left the hospital, again loaded up with pain medication and anti inflametary medication, Aaron made his way home....


	2. Chapter 2

As he walks through the door Aaron is greeted by a candle lit dinner for two, Alex's favourite way of saying sorry.  
"Hey babe, where you been" asked Alex  
"At the hospital " replies Aaron flatly.  
"I'm sorry babe, but you know its only because you make me so mad, you make me do it"

Aaron had heared it so many times, he actually believed it was true.

"Lets have a nice dinner babe, then we can watch a movie, ok?"  
"Sounds good" replies Aaron disheartened.

The next few days where a blur for Aaron, mainly because of the medications.

Aaron was back at work again doing what he loved.  
He loved cars, so it wasn't a suprise that he chose to be a mechanic.  
"You ok Aaron?" Asked Cain  
"Yeah, I'm good, why?"  
"You just dont seem yourself, you sure everythings ok?"  
"Its all good Uncle Cain" replied Aaron  
Now Cain knew something was up, Aaron never called him uncle.

Later that day while on a break, Aaron went to the cafe and bumped into Robert.  
Aaron wanted so badly run up to him and be safe in his arms. Whatever had happened between them, Aaron had always felt safe in Roberts arms. It was his safe place.

It had been a while since they had seen each other, but straight away Robert could tell Aaron was different.  
"Hi" they both said.  
"Been a while" replied Robert.  
"Yeah it has, how are you" replied Aaron.  
"I'm good,you?  
"Cant complain" replied Aaron  
"I've got to get on, Cain will kill me if Im late back"  
"Take care Aaron" replied Robert.  
Unbeknown to Aaron,.in the distance watching his every move was Alex...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware mentions of sexual assault/ Rape.  
> SARK (sexual assault recovery kit)  
> Dr Wells is the Dr who has seen Aaron on many occations.

CHAPTER 3

When he got home, Alex was already back.  
Dinner was ready and waiting for him.

"Hey babe, wash up for dinner"   
"Ok" replied Aaron  
As Aaron washed his hands, he began to worry.  
Last time he came home to this,.the evening ended with him having a broken wrist.

The evening was going ok, until Alex mentioned Robert.  
"Have you seen Robert recently?"  
"Today, but only briefly, why?" Answered Aaron  
"Just wondered,.you know being a small village, its bound to happen isnt it?"

As they sat down, Alex announced out of the blue that they where moving.  
"Why!" Cried Aaron  
"My family are here, this is my home!"  
"Not anymore, I put in on the market"  
"Its not your house to sell Alex, you need my permission"  
"You know, you can do alot of things when you know the right people Aaron"  
"This is my home, you cant do this" replied Aaron  
"I can, and I did Aaron, deal with it"

The next morning Aaron was in fight mode.  
"You cant sell my house Alex!, this is Liv's home to, its full of memories, some good, some bad,.but they are ours, please dont take my house away, please"

"Its ok babe, I'm not, its off the market"  
Suddenly Aaron became very unnerved by Alex and his attitude...

Aaron was becoming a shadow of his former self, gone was the bad boy, with a heart of gold. Gone was the man who took shit from no one.   
Nobody knew what went on behind closed doors or what was happening to him.  
He didnt vist his Mum or Paddy like he uses to, just the odd text when Alex allowed him to(Alex took Aarons phone away from him) even though they where in the same village, Aaron was hardly seen anymore. 

His Mum only saw him if she went to the garage, or on the rare occasion he went to the pub. She would try at The Mill but nine times out of ten, Alex would answer and say Aarons either not home or unwell.

When in truth, he was falling apart,.and had no one to talk to. Alex had started to isolate Aaron from his friends and family. Alex had become controlling and his abuse was about to become more sadistic.  
This time Aaron would end up in hospital..

PARAMEDIC 

23 year old male,head injuries to the back of the skull, laserations to the torso and arms, contutions to the face and body, and we need to a SARK aswell.  
"Someone really wanted to hurt him" the paramedic says sadly.

As soon as Dr Wells started his shift his heart sank, as.soon as he saw that all to familiar name on rhe treatment board  
Aaron Dingle  
23  
Assault victim.

"No! Please dont!" Screams Aaron

"Aaron" "Aaron" "wake up" calls Dr Wells  
"Where am I?" cries Aaron  
"Your in hospital, you've been assaulted"

As Aarons named next of kin, Alex called to the hospital.

"Mr Kingston?" Asks Dr Wells  
"Its Dr Kingston, how can I help?"  
"Aaron Dingle has you down as his next of kin"  
"Thats right, Im his boyfriend" replies Alex

Well there is no easy way to say this, but Aaron has been subjected to a serious sexual assault, he has head injuries and laserations to his torso and arms and contutions to his face.  
"Can I see him?"   
"Of course this way" replies Dr Wells  
Dr Wells was concerned by Alex's lack of concern and emotion with what he had just been told. Something didnt feel right.

"Aaron! What have you done?"  
"I'm sorry" sobed Aaron

Nothing about the way Alex spoke to Aaron sat well with Dr Wells. But what puzzled him the most was Aarons "I'm sorry"  
What could he possibly have to be sorry about, he was the one in hoapital after all..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware descriptions of violence and Rape. In this story, Adam and Aaron dont own the scrapyard. Aaron is still at the garage and Adam works on the family farm.

CHAPTER 4

While Alex was away from Aaron, Dr Wells tried his best ro get Aaron to talk. Aaron all to aware that Alex wasn't far away.

"What happened Aaron?"

Aaron remembers he was pleading with Alez not to sell his home,.then Alex just turned and said "Its ok babe,.I'm not"  
Then there was pain, alot of pain,blood,tears and fear.

Alex had rurned on him once again, only this time he went one step further.

With every punch, with every kick, Aaron tried to block the blows, but they where coming at him fast, suddenly Alex had Aaron pinned up against the wall, with nothing but venom in his voice,.Alex shouts "you love your home that much,lets make memories of our own!, and see if you still love it here then!"

Alex threw Aaron to the floor, before he could escape, Alex was on top of him. Aaron was scared, he knew in his heart what was about to happen.  
"Alex please dont do this"  
Aaron pleads with Alex to let him go.

Alex has Aaron on his stomach, Aaron tries with all the strength he has left to get away, but he cant.  
"Please Alex, please dont do this" he pleads,.he tries again to get Alex of of him, but it was no use.  
Alex rips Aarons trousers and underwear down as if they where made of paper.  
He thrusts himself inside Aaron, with such a force he tears Aaron open, Aaron can feel warm liquid, which he knows is his blood, the pain was unbarable and as Aaron pleaded for Alex to stop, he just thrusts himself deeper and harder inside Aaron, causing him more pain ans more tearing. Aaron couldnt do anything to escape, in his mind he was weak.  
Aaron couldnt.move after Alex was finished, all he could smell was his own blood in the air.  
Alex zipped himself up and shouted at Aaron to get up.  
"We need to clean you boy!" Alex shouted  
Memories of Gordon came.screaming back at Aaron.  
"No! Dont touch me" screamed Aaron?  
Anger seemed to consume Alex once again.  
"Dont you dare tell me what to do" Alex spits.  
With that he punches Aaron full force in the stomach, which senda him flying across thw room,cracking his head on the wall.  
Aaron is knocked out cold.  
"Aaron what happened?" Dr Wells asks again  
"I was in the park, I didnt see him, I dont know what he look like, I swear"  
Dr Wells got the impression Aaron knows who hurt him, but hes to scared to tell anyone.

 

Aaron spent the next few days in hospital.  
The police came to see him a few times, but he told them the same thing he told Dr Wells each time they asked. Due to contamination the SARK that was taken was useless.  
Dr Wells and the Police where powerless to help.  
As they watch Alex Kingston leave with Aaron, they wonder how long it will be before Aaron would be back, and wheather this time Alex would go to far and end up killing him.  
Unless Aaron tells them the truth, they cant so anything to help him.

When he got home, Aaron noticed the house was spotless, the smell of bleach lingered in the air. 

Alex hadn't told the Dingles the whole truth about Aaron, all they knew was he'd been beaten up. Little did they know that the person responsible was standing right in front of them.  
Throughout the day Chas, Paddy and Adam all payed Aaron a vist.  
When Aaron saw Adam, he wanted so badly to tell him the truth. Adam is his best mate, since Alex.has been around they hardly see each other. Only the odd text when Alex lets him.

Robert had been away on business when he learnt what had happened to Aaron.  
He wanted to vist him to make sure he was ok.  
But first he needed help, something was wrong at The Mill with Aaron, Robert made a decision, he wasn't sure if.it was the right one, but it was worth a shot, for Aaron.

Robeet made his way to the garage.  
"Cain" he called out  
"I need to talk to you"  
"Well I.sont want to talk to you" was the reply  
"Its about Aaron, I'm worried"  
This got Cains attention, because he was to, ever since Aaron called him Uncle Cain. He only ever did that when he was troubled and didnt know how to ask for help.  
"I'm listening"  
"Do you think hes ok?"  
"Last time I spoke to him, he wasn't his usual self,it was like he'd lost his spirt, the bit that makes him Aaron"  
"So you noticed that to?" Replied Cain  
What do you know about this Alex? asked Robert

"Well everyone loves him except me, hes a Dr and a smarmy git if you ask me, there is a darkness about him that no one seems to agree"  
"I think we should pay Aaron a vist, but we are going to have to be carefull Cain"

There was a knock at the door, which startled Aaron, he was home alone and reluctant to answer it.  
Who ever it was knocked again, this time Aaron answered.  
"Robert, Cain, What are you doing here?"  
"Come to see how you are sunshine" replied Cain  
"I'm ok"  
"Are you really?" Asked a.concerned Robert  
"I'm home, I'm fine"  
Just then Alex arrived back, and Robert notices Immediately Aaron tense up.  
"Alex!, Robert.and Cain came to see how I was, I said better now I'm home"  
"Hello gents nice of you to vist, but Aaron has a check up he needs to get too"  
"We just wanted to make sure he was ok?, we wont keep you, hope it goes well" replies Robert.  
"Call me if you need anything" says Cain  
"I will, thanks" replies Aaron.

"Cain! Something isnt right in there, did you see Aaron tense up when Alex arrived?"  
"You saw it to" replied Cain  
Aarons back at work tomorrow, I'll see if I can get him to talk"  
"Cain if he hurts him again, I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of descriptions of violence and Rape.

CHAPTER 5

After Cain and Robert left, Alex asked Aaron why Robert was here.  
"He came with Cain, like I said"  
"Are you seeing him behind my back?" Asks Alex  
"No Alex I'm not seeing him behind your back, I promise I'm not"  
Aaron could see the rage forming in Alex's eyes again.

Aaron runs towards the door to escape, only to be stopped by a heafty right hook to the jaw.  
As the pain increases, not sure if its broken or not, Aaron cowers in the corner, unsure of what Alex will do next.  
Alex seemed to be on a mission, that mission being to break Aaron, but he already had, the night he viciously raped and beat him, and every other time after that.

Alex called the garage the next morning with the excuse that after his check up they suggested Aaron take a few days to rest. Not that he was beaten black and blue and couldn't show his face in public.

Cain text Robert to let him know what was happening, and told him at the moment Alex didnt look like he was leaving The Mill anytime soon.

What they didnt know was Aaron was at the mercy of a vicious Rapist, and he's about to strike again!

Alex had lost control again, and Aaron is his target.

Aaron runs to the bathroom and locks himself in, paralysed by fear he cant move, he can hear Alex pounding on the door.  
"Open the door Aaron,.now!"  
"Dont make me ask again"  
With that the door flew open

Aaron begs to be left alone, he pleads, but Alex isnt listening.

He grabs Aaron, pulling at his clothes, Aaron to weak from the last beating,trys to fight Alex off.  
Alex thrusts himself inside Aaron, every movement sends shearing pain through Aarons body, he can feel himself tear again, blood running down his legs. Alex shows no mercy and repeatedly Rapes Aaron, There is no escape.  
Finally Aaron passes out, alone, battered, bruised and bleeding on the bathroom floor.

When he finally comes round, Aaron finds himself in his bed and can hear Alex in the kitchen making dinner.  
Since Alex took his phone he cant call or texr anyone, the nearest phone is downstairs.  
He knows he needs to get out, but hes scared, after all hes a Dingle, and Dingles aren't weak. Only in Aarons mind he is weak.

As Aaron goes to the bathroom, he's only to aware of how much pain its going to cause, he wishes he could call Robert, he needs Robert to rescue him, like he did before. He wishes more than anything in this world that its all been a bad dream, and he will wake up soon.

"Aaron! Are you awake? Dinner is ready"  
As Aaron made his way down the steps every little movement caused him pain.  
Aaron sat at the table listening to Alex talk about work, then his mind drifted of to a place.of darkness.  
"Aaron are you listening"  
"Yeah, sorry what did you say" replied a defeated Aaron.

It had been a couple of weeks since Aarons Rape and Aaron was feeling unwell, he had a fever, he was still bleeding and he was out of it like he was high. Alex had added yet more bruises. He needed a hospital.

Alex left for work, so Aaron called for a taxi to take him to A&E. He had to make sure he was back before Alex. Aaron couldn't think, his mind muddled by pain and fever.  
Dr Wells was still on duty when he saw Aaron Dingle come through the doors.  
"Aaron!" Called Dr Wells "what's wrong?"  
Aaron collapsed into Dr Wells arms.  
"Its ok, I can help you"

As Aaron was made more comfortable and hooked up to a IV drip, Dr Wells asked if he could call anyone for him?

"I want my Mum, can you call my Mum, she has the pub The Woolpack,you can call her there"

"Woolpack how can I help?"  
"Hello, is that Miss Dingle?"  
"It is, and who might you be?"  
"My name is Dr Wells, Im one of the Drs at Hotten General, I'm currently treating your son Aaron,.can you come down to the hospital, he's asking for you?"  
"I'll be there in 15"

"Cain! I need a lift" she screams  
"Where we going?"  
"Hospital, its Aaron"

 

As they drive to the hospital Cain asks Chas to text Robert?  
"Why are you texting him?"  
"Just do it Chas,.tell him to meet us there"

 

Robert was heading to the pub when he received Cains text.  
C. Hospital now, its Aaron.  
R. On my way!

As they got to the hospital, Robert arrived soon after.  
"Did you break the landspeed record to get here?" Asks Cain  
"Somerhing like that" replied Robert.

As the three of them head to reception to find Aarons room,.nothing prepares them for what's behind room 4.

"We are here for Aaron Dingle, I'm his Mum".  
"Room 4" replies the receptionist.

As they head down the corridor they can hear Aaron shouting.  
"Leave me alone, please dont touch me, I want to go home now please"

As Chas entered Aarons room, she was shocked by his appearance.  
Gone where her beautiful boys ocean blue eyes, instead they where replaced by sad almost lifeless eyes. His face was swollen, he was black and blue.  
Her beautiful boy was battered and bruised,.it was like his spirit had been beaten out of him.  
"Aaron, what happened to you?"  
"Mum! They wont let me go home, I want to go home now"

"Miss Dingle?"  
"Yes"  
"Can I have a word with you outside?"  
"Sure,.ok"

I can't go in to Pacifics as you know because of Dr, patient privilege, but what I can say is I strongly advise against Aaron being discharged, he has a fever and has suffered severe trauma, hes on IV antibiotics which he really needs to complete before going home.

"Ok, thanks Dr I will talk to him"

"Hey sweetheart, you need to stay here for a few days to get better, you need to complete your IV antibiotics before you go home"  
"No Mum! I need to go home, pleaae let me go home"

"Call Alex Mum, hes a Dr, he can make them let me go home, call Alex he can help me"

As Alex made his way to Aarons room, he mentally prepared himself.

"Aaron babe, what happened? Your Mum called to say your here"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I came in to get medicine, thats ok isnt it?"   
It was like Aaron was after Alexs approval.

Robert hadn't seen Aaron this vunrable in a while, it broke his heart to see the man he loved,.so broken. He had to help him and fast. Robert decides to dig a.little deeper.

Dr Alex Kingston MD (Medical Doctor)  
PsyD (Doctor of Psychology)  
Thats all Robert knew, and he only knew thhat because of a little pick pocketing earlier for Alexs business card.  
He googled his name, but all that came up was all his good deeds and how everyone thought the sun shone out of his backside.  
He needed James, if anyone could find out Mr Perfects secrets, James can.

"James, its Robert, got a name for you, Dr Alex Kingston, I need anything you can find on him mate, cheers, call me with any updates, thanks, bye"

 

Cain had called a family meeting, which Robert was invited to.  
Now before we start , Robert is here at my request, and he is still Aarons husband.  
Robert came to me a while back, because hes worried about Aaron and Alex

"Well surprise, surprise cant stans him moving on from you, can ya" bellows Chas

"Chas! Shut up, this is serious" replies Cain  
"I told you something was of with Alex, I cant prove it yet, but I will"  
"Im also concerned, have been ever since they started up together,.but you all wouldn't listen to me"

"Im going to ask you a question, and I know you will all answer the same"  
"When does Aaron ever call me Uncle Cain?"

They all answer..  
"When he needs help and doesn't know how to ask for it"  
"Aaron needa our help, and fast"  
"Robert has already started to dig into Alex's background"

"Hang on a minute, have I missed something or what?"  
"What does Alex have to do with anything? He loves Aaron"  
"Chas! Alex isnt who you think he is, he needs to be as far away as possible from Aaron, hes the reason Aarons in hospital, I cant prove it yet,.but I will" replies Robert with genuine terror in his voice.  
"How do you know it was Alex?" Asks Chas  
"Chas! You trust me dont you?" Replies Cain  
"You know I do"  
"Well trust me when I say Alex is trouble"

What they didnt know was, Alex was making plans of his own..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTERS 6

A FEW DAYS LATER

Dr Wells was on his rounds, when he popped in on Aaron.  
"Morning Aaron, how are we today?"

"When can I go home?"  
Just then Alex appears  
"Good morning Babe"  
"Good morning, I was just asking the Dr when I can go home?"

Dr Wells didn't want to say that he could go home today,.but he knew he couldn't keep him in hospital any longer.

"You can leave today, I will make a.start on your discharge papers, but you must not do anything, complete rest ok?"

"I thought when you get home, we could go away for a few days, just us, peace and quiet, what do you think Aaron?"  
"Sounds nice"

 

As Aaron packs a bag for the trip, Alex comes in and slides his arms around Aarons waist, Aaron cant move.  
As Alex starts to kiss Aarons neck, there is a knock at the door, Aaron feels relief as Alex goes to answer it and lets out a breath he wasnt he had held onto.

"Hey mate,.can I have a word with Aaron real quick?,.its engine related"

Aaron had never been as thankful to Adam as he was now.

"Aaron, its Adam, he needs your help" shouts Alex.

"Hey Adam, we need a catch up soon", with that Aaron hugged Adam as if it was the last time he'd be seeing him.  
"Yes we do lad, you ok?" Adam whispers  
"Im good" Aaron whispers back.

"So whats the engine issue you have then?" Asks Alex  
"You know thats why you came around after all" Alex sneers.

" Oh yeah sorry, same issue as always Aaron, I've forgotten how you fixed it last time"

"You need to turn it left, pull up, then turn it right and.push it back down into place, that should fix it temporary, until you replace it" replied Aaron

"Thanks mate,I willl come by next week and get the part replaced, can you let Cain know?"

With that Adam notices Alex remove Aarons phone from his pocket and hand it to Aaron.  
As Adam leaves he tells Aaron to call him if he needs to talk.

"Cain! Where are you?"  
"Over here whats up?"  
"Just been to see Aaron, what the hell is going on over there?"  
"Why? What happened?" Asks a concerned Cain  
"I went over there to ask Aaron about my bike,.he gives me a hug, like Im not going to see him again"  
"He doesn't act or talk like Aaron anymore"  
"And I think I know why Aaron doesn't text or call much, Alex has his phone"  
"Whats going on Cain?"  
"Dont know for definite, but I'm dam well going to find out!"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware discriptions of violence and Rape. And some swear words. Also discrimination of self harm.

CHAPTER 7

As Robert made his way to the pub, he got a call from James.  
"James, tell me you have something?"  
"I wish I could, this man is that squeky clean, I'm inclined to think he is hiding something, so I've got a contact , who lets just say, if there is anything to find, he will find it"  
"Sorry its not better news, I'll call you as soon as I have anything"

Mean while back at The Mill....  
"So what was that with Adam?" Asked Alex  
"What do you mean?" Replies Aaron  
"That hug!! Thats what Aaron"  
"I haven't seen my best mate in weeks Alex, I miss him, that's all"  
"I cant call or text him can I?, because you have my phone, and I'm only allowed to text when you say so"

Aaron could see the anger festering behind Alex eyes, just like it did with Gordon, all those years before.  
Aaron knew what was coming, and tried to make a run for it.

He didn't get very far, Alex was at the door in a flash, he locked the door.  
Aaron thought no one is coming to help me!

Before he knew it Alex was in a rage, punching and kicking from all directions, Aaron heard a snap, followed by a dull pain that was slowly getting worse.  
Alex had broken Aarons wrist again.  
As he continued his assault , Aaron heard the all to familiar sound of a zipper, Aaron tried to free himself from under Alexs weight, but to no avail.  
He pleaded with all that he had left, No Alex please dont, I dont want to. Please No, but Alex wouldn't stop.

As he entered Aaron with brutal force, Aaron thought of only one person.... Robert  
Through all the pain Alex was inflicting on him, Aaron only thought of him, his Robert.  
The man he loved, the man who saved him before, the man he wishes could save him now...

 

James calls Robert with an update.  
"Good news is we think we've found something, bad news is its encrypted, I've got my man on it, but its going to take some time, will update you as soon as possible mate"  
"Cheers and thanks James" Robert replies.

R. Cain, may have found something, but its going to take a bit of time, will update you asap.  
C. Thanks.  
All Cain could do was wait, which he didnt like,.but he didnt want ro make things worse for Aaron. He had learnt that Alex was taking Aaron away for a few days, and that worried him.

After Alex's assault, Aaron was bleeding again, instead of taking him to the hospital, Alex stitched Aaron up and put a plaster cast on his hand, with every fibre of his being, Aaron hated every single touch of Alex's hands on him.  
He wished he could run away, but this latest assault as well as the blood loss had rendered him weak and tired.  
Alex was now in Dr mode,.compassionate, caring and gentle, like he used to be when they first met.

With the pain medication kicking in, Aaron could move about a little more freely.  
He gets to the bathroom, and catches his reflection in the mirror, his face once again swollen, black and blue.  
Then Alex appears...  
"You ok babe?"  
Somewhere Aaron finds the courage and shouts at Alex  
"Am I ok? Are you serious Alex? You just beat me blaxk and blue and you rr-raped me again, No Alex I'm not ok"  
"Babe I'm your boyfriend, I'm entitled to sex, I didn't rape you, it was just rough sex"  
"Alex it wasn't sex, you hurt me, you tore me open, I said No Alex, I didn't want to do it, I said No!" 

"Aaron I didnt rape you, it was just rough sex ok?"  
He said it in a manner all to familiar ro Aaron  
Aaron began to retreat, nervously replying  
"Ok, I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry"  
"Go and get your bag, we will be leaving soon for our trip"

As Aaron retrieved his bag, he wondered if he would ever see his home again, his family, Liv his little sister, Adam his best mate since forever. And then theres him, Robert, would he ever see him again?

 

At the hotel, Aaron and Alex settled into their room. Alex ordered room service, and they lay on the bed watching a film.  
To the outside world they look like any other couple just relaxing.

Alex moves closer to Aaron, his hand all over his bodt, Aaron knows Alex wants to be intimate, but Aaron cant bare his touch.  
How is he going to cope with Alex wanting sex? It was only a few hours ago that Alex raped him.  
"Please Alex, I'm still sore, I dont want to, my stitches will break, please dont Alex"  
"Its ok babe, I'll be gentle, I promise, I've even brought lube, so it wont hurt so bad"  
"Come on baby let me make love to you, I promise to be gentle"  
Aaron didnt want Alex to get mad, but he didnt want to have sex with him either.  
"Alex please, I dont want to, please dont"  
Anger was building in Alex.  
"Your my boyfriend Aaron, if I want to fuck you I will, I dont need your permission, you belong to me!" Spits Alex.

Alex forces himself inside Aaron, every bit of him hurt, all he could feel was pain, all he wanted to do was die, Aaron pleaded for Alex to stop but he wouldn't listen.  
Aaron was beginning to shut down, after Alex had finished his assault, Aaron went to the bathroom, he saw he was bleeding again, he locked the door, and took a shower.  
As he watxhes the water turn a crimson red, Aaron reaches for his razor, it had been a few weeks since he last cut.  
As he watches the blood run down from his stomach, he feels a sence of calm, no one ever understood it, but to Aaron it made perfect sence. He was in control of this, no one else...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The Dingles were worried about Aaron, they were each blaming each other for not relising something was wrong.  
They know Aaron, he would never not call or text, so why didnt they make more of an effort to find out why?  
Truth is they thought it was because he was enjoying his time with Alex, and after everything Aaron's been through, they didnt want to spoil his happiness, and he deserved happiness.

Aaron and Alex were having breakfast at the hotel, when Alex asked Aaron if he was ok?  
"Im fine Alex, just tired"  
Aaron was retreating more into himself, it was like he was giving up, and he was shutting eveything else out.

 

It was Monday morning and in walks Aaron to the garage after his time away with Alex.

"You ok Aaron?" Asks Cain  
"Im fine Cain, I'm just gunna get on"  
Cain notices the cast on Aarons arm, but doesn't say anything, he also notices Aarons in pain, and it seems to be his stomach amd around his ribs. Cain needs to help his nephew. The Aaron working for him now, is not the Aaron he knows.  
Cain notices Aaron is not himself at all, he was like a robot, like he wasn't even there, no emotion, no nothing.  
Cain knew Chas wouldn't like it, but this was for Aaron, and at the moment Aaron was all that mattered.  
C. Robert get to the Garage, its Aaron.  
R. On my way.

Robert ran as fast as he could to the Garage, he could see Aaron working on an engine, he looked diffrent, thinner than normal, withdrawn with a haunted look about him.  
As he got to the Garage, he asked Aaron if Cain was in, it was business related.  
"In the back" replied Aaron.  
"Cain its Robert"  
"You got here quick, did ya run?"  
"As it happens yes i did"  
"Aaron thinks I'm here on business"  
"Watch this, and tell me whats wrong with it?"  
"Aaron can you come here a sec" asks Cain  
"What's up?"  
"Bit busy here, can you check to see if a filter for a mini clubman is in stock, bloke just rang me about one"  
"Yeah, ok"

"Wheres the sarcastic comment, the banter, this is not Aaron, and did you notice the cast on his arm?"  
"Theres one there Cain" replies Aaron  
"Thanks, I'll let him know"

"I know hes in pain to, he doesnt think I notice, but he keeps holding his stomach and side"  
"Leave it with me Cain, see if I can get him to talk" replies Robert.

As Robert and Cain talk, they both notice Alex walking towards the Garage.  


"Hey babe,you free for lunch?"  
"Ask Cain, hes my boss"  
"Cain, is Aaron free for lunch?"  
"Back by half 1" replies Cain

"Come on babe, I made luch at home"  
Aaron follows Alex, Robert notices Aaron flinch when Alex puts his arm around Aarons waist.

"What have you done to Aaron?" Robert wonders

"Cain I may need you to back me up in a bit ok?"  
"Ok, what do you have in mind" 

 

Alex walked Aaron back to the garage at exactly 1.30pm  
"Aaron, do you have plans this evening?" Asked Cain, making sure Alex heard.  
"Ask Alex" replies Aaron  
"Alex?"  
"No we dont" Alex replies  
"Good, I need you at the pub after work, family meeting, Robert may be investing in the Garage, but before anything is set in stone, we need to get the familys input, we may not like Robert, but he has what we need, money"  
"What time?" Asks Aaron  
"About 7pm ok?"  
"Ok I'll be there, I'm going back to work now" replied Aaron...  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware discrimination of panic/anxiety attack, violence and Rape. And swear words.

CHAPTER 9

As Aaron walked home to change, he wondered what awaited him.  
Alex had dinner ready, Aarons favourite.  
After he washed up and changed, he sat down to eat.

"Aaron, when did your uncle and Robert become buddies?"  
"Their not Alex,why do you ask?"  
"Just seems weird their going into business thats all"  
"It probably wont happen anyway, so dont worry about it, I'm not"  
"Thanks for dinner, I'm off to this meeting, you coming?"  
Aaron didn't want Alex there, but thought if he was, he wouldn't loose his temper later. Aaron thought he'd be safe.

Cain had spoken to Chas, and she knew what to do.  
"Hello love, here for this meeting as well are ya?"  
"Its weird its with Robert, but he has what we need, money money money"  
"Is everyone here yet?, want this over so I can go home"  
"Almost love" replies Chas  
"What do you want to drink Alex" asks Aaron  
"Glass of red please"  
"Red wine and a pint please Mum"  
"I'll bring them over to ya" replies Chas

"I'll go to this meeting, then we can go home ok Alex?"  
"Ok babe, I'll wait"

As Aaron goes through to the back, only Cain and Robert are there.  
"Where is eveyone else?, if their not coming I'm going home" replied Aaron  
"No one else is coming, we just want to talk to you, talk to us Aaron, we can help you" replied Robert  
"I'm fine, I'm going home, see you tomorrow"

As he got up to leave, Robert grabbed Aaron by the arm, in an instant, Aaron flinches at Roberts touch, Robert could see the fear in his eyes, so he let go.  
"Please dont touch me, I need to go home, please leave me alone "Aaron cries.  
Robert and Cain both run to the doors of the backroom.  
"We cant let you leave, you need help" replies Robert.

Aaron begins to panic, the room began to close in on him , he felt dizzy and he couldn't breath, everything felt like it was spinning.  
"Cc-cant bb-breath hh-help me" cries Aaron  
"Aaron listen to my voice, thats right, look at me, good, now copy me, breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out, good, and again, breath in... breath out...  
As Aarons breathing normalised again, Cain asks  
"What happened?"  
"Its a panic attack, he got them alot after Gordon and prison"  
"Aaron, how do you feel now?" Asks Robert.  
"I couldn't get out, why wouldn't you let me out" he cries.  
"Im sorry, we didn't mean to upset you, but you nwed help, talk to us please" begged Robert.  
"I just want to go home, with Alex, hes waiting through there for me"  
"Promise me you will call me if you need me, I got this for you, keep it safe, call me and I will be here"  
Robert had handed Aaron a phone, he put it in his pocket and made his way through to Alex.  
"You ready to go Alex?"  
"Bye Mum"  
"Bye love,take care, I love you" replued Chas..

BACK AT THE MILL

Alex started asking questions.  
"How did it go?" Asks Alex  
"Give me a minute, need the toilet" replies Aaron  
Without Alex knowing Aaron hides the phone in the bathroom, he flushes the toilet, then washes his hands. As he makes his way down stairs, Alex asks  
"Will you be working with him?"  
No Alex, I'm a machanic, hes the money side"  
The tone in Alex's voice changed, like someone had.flipped a switch.  
"I bet you want to though dont you?, bet you want him back in our bed so you can fuck him"  
"Alex please, I'm with you, only you!"  
"Why dont you believe me?"  
"You know you.talk in your sleep, you shout out Gordon alot when your having nightmares, which by the way is getting really biring now, you call out Roberts name to, but im guessing thats not a nightmare"  
"Alex, why are you being so cruel?, I dont deserve it" Aaron cries.  
"You deserve whatever I see fit boy" spits Alex  
"Now get upstairs, I want to fuck you, oh I'm going to fuck you hard"

"Please Alex,dont hurt me, not again, please I beg you, please dont" he sobs  
Before he knew it, Alex was on top of him, blow after blow to his face, Aaron thought he was going to die.  
Alex thrust himself inside Aaron, no amount of begging or pleading was going to stop him.  
The pain was amense, Aaron knew he was torn open again, he wished for death, then the pain would stop, then he would stop!..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual assault.  
> SARK (sexual assault recovery kit)  
> I've tried to follow proper hospital procedure. Apologies if there are any mistakes. This chapter is also when Aaron gets help, and this will be the start of Aarons long road to recovery.

CHAPTER 10

Soon after Alex was asleep and Aaron was in the bathroom with the phone Robert had given him, he had to get help and it had to be now.  
A. Robert help me please! Im at home  
R. Im coming to get you, I promise  
R. Cain, Aarons in trouble,.meet me at The Mill.  
C.On my way.  
As they got to The Mill, Robert texts Aaron.  
R. Can you come out?  
A. I cant move, I'm in the bathroom, Alex is asleep, please dont wake him up...  
Cain called for reinforcements  
They all entered The Mill with Roberts key, they made their way as quiet as possible up the stairs.  
Zak,Marlon,Cain and Adam took to the bedroom, armed with a shotgun.  
Robert made his way to the bathroom.  
"Aaron, its me, can you let me in?"  
"Its unlocked"   
As Robert enters the bathroom, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
In the corner, curled up in the fetal position was the man he loved, his husband, battered, bruised, broken and bleeding.  
"Aaron I'm here, I told you I would come and get you"  
"Robert, I need the hospital, I'm bleeding, please dont let them see.me like this" he said sadly.  
"Its ok, I promise"  
R. Cain call the police and an ambulance asap!"  
"Aaron can you move for me?"asks Robert  
"I can't it hurts so bad"  
"Its ok, Im just going to speak to Cain, I will be back I promise"  
"Robert please dont leave me" pleaded Aaron  
"I promise I will be quick ok?"

"Cain, dont let that scum bag move"  
"I wont, police and Ambulance are on their way, Hows Aaron?"  
"He's not good, hes been beaten black and blue, he's broken Cain, that bastard has crushed his spirit.

AT THE HOSPITAL

The Dingles had desented to the hospital.  
Dr Wells was treating Aaron, when Robert walked in.  
"How's he doing Dr?"  
"Can I talk to you outside please?"   
"Aaron has given me permission to share this informarion with you, we need to do a SARK on Aaron, but he said he will only have it done if your there, and only you"   
"Hold up, I'm sorry what is a SARK and why does he need it?"  
"Aaron has been raped,a SARK is a Sexual Assault Recovery Kit, last time we couldn't do one as he was to distressed"  
"Last time!" Screams Robert.  
Roberts heart shattered as he listened to Dr Wells, he didnt know if Aaron would ever come back from this, but he was absolutely sure that he would be by Aarons side every step of the way.  
Aaron had been given a sedative, to calm him.  
"Robert where did you go, I thought you left me"  
"Hey I said I wouldn't, I just let your family know what was happening, all they know is your having a test ok? So dont worry"  
"Aaron, we have left it as long as we can, we have to do your SARK now ok, said one of the nurses with a sympathetic tone to her voice.

"Aaron, I need you to be as relaxed as possible, I'm sorry if this causes you any discomfort, but I will be as quick as I can"

Aaron reached out and grabbed Roberts hand, Aaron held on tighter, each time a sample was taken.  
"Aaron I need to ask you a question, if thats ok?"  
"Ok" he replied  
" Did your attacker wear protection?"  
"Nnn- no nnn-never did" Aaron sobs  
"I want to.go home Robert,.can I please go home?"  
Aaron pleading eyes broke Roberts heart.  
"Hey, its almost over now ok? Then we can talk about going home"  
"Promise?" Asks Aaron  
"I promise" replies Robert.  
"Aaron, I've got hair and fibres, now I need to take some swabs ok?"  
"Ok"  
As the Dr started to take a swab, Aaron screamed  
"Do you have to take it from... he trailed off, but the Dr knew what he was asking"  
"I'm afraid I do, I will be as gentle as can ok?"  
The Dr was taking alot of swabs Robert thought.  
He noticed tears rolling down Aarons face, and him wince with pain everytime the Dr took a swab.  
"Ok Aaron all done with that side of things, last thing is i have to take pictures of your injuries, Im afraid that also includes your...  
Aaron cut her off with  
"I know"  
Every click and flash of the camera made Aaron jump, Robert could not believe what Alex had done to Aaron, his body was black and blue.  
"Im all done Aaron, thank you. Take care of yourself ok?"  
" Are you ready to see your family now?" Asked Robert  
" I want my Mum, get my Mum" he sobbed.  
"Chas?" Robert calls  
"Aaron needs you now!"  
As Chas went into Aarons room, her heart broke, her beautiful son wasn't there anymore, just a broken shell of a man.  
"Oh love, What did he do to you?"  
She held him in an embrace, which caused him to freeze with fear.  
"Hey Aaron, Im your Mum, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"  
Aaron melted into his mums embrase, and let go, he sobbed uncontrollably in his mothers arms...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of panic/anxiety attacks.

CHAPTER 11

Aaron had to stay in hospital for a few days, he had to have surgery to realign his wrist by an orthopedic surgeon. The surgery went well, then it was time to go home.  
While Aaron was in hospital, the Dingles had been around and removed anything that was Alex's, they cleaned the place feom top to bottom.  
Chas brought him home, as he walked through the door of his home, he stopped still and was frozen to the spot.  
"Alex!" He screams, suddenly he cant get his breath, the room felt like it was closing in around him, his head started to spin, he felt dizzy, then he collapsed to the ground.  
"Rrr-Robert?" He gasps  
Chas text Robert, nothing she was doing was helping her son.  
C. Its Chas The Mill now!  
R. Coming.

"Robert help him, I dont know what to do,.please help him" she cries.

"Aaron, listen to my voice, only my voice ok? Look at me,.now breath, breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out... thats right".  
"Chas can you get him some water please"  
"Keep breathing,.in... then out..."  
Aaron began to breath more nomally, before he got.paniced again, Robert knew that look, it was the same look he had when he had to face Gordon.  
"Hes not here, he's locked up Aaron, your safe, I promise you" replied Robert.

"How did you.know how to calm him?" Asks Chas  
"After he told me about Gordon, he suffered with panic attacks and nightmares, still does"  
"After this with Alex, I dont know if the Aaron we know and love will ever.come back" he cries.  
"We will get him back, we have to" replied Chas.

Aaron had gone for a lie down, Robert was making a cuppa for himself and Chas, when they heard Aaron cry out.  
Robert ran up to him, to make him up.  
"Aaron, wake up, I'm here,.your safe"  
"Please make it go away Robert" cried Aaron  
"I'm going to try Aaron"  
" You promise?"  
"I promise Aaron"

Robert had been staying with Aaron since he came home. Many nights he has spent holding the man he loves in his arms, while he fell apart after another nightmare. All Robert wanted to do was take all his pain away, all his nightmares, but he couldn't...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of self harm as well as descriptions of self harm and Rape. Mentions of wishing death. Descriptions of panic/anxiety attacks.

CHAPTER 12

It had been a month since Aaron left hospital, and he was still recovering from the trauma of the Rape and beating. He would of recovered quicker, but his body was never given a chance to mend, before the next beating and Rape occurred.  
He had become more self-conscious, he wouldn't let Robert see his injuries, even though he struggled with showering and getting dressed, he will not let anyone help. He doesn't want anyone to see him like that, especially Robert, he doesn't want them to know he's self-harming again.

Aaron had been seeing a phsyciatrist three times a week since he came home. He never says anything about what happened or how hes feeling, just sits in silence, his Dr doesn't pressure him, because.she knows if she did, she.could tip Aaron over the edge, and do more harm than good. All she does tell him is, if he has someone he trusts, feels safe with, talk to them.

After another nightmare, Aaron locks himself in the bathroom, the same bathroom that Robert found him in, broken and battered black and blue and bleeding.  
Aaron sobs silently, so he doesn't wake Robert up down stairs.  
As he takes a blade to his stomach, he watches himself bleed, not caring if he lives or dies..

Robert wakes up, needing to use the bathroom, he passes Aarons room and notices he isnt there, he tries the bathroom door but its locked.  
"Aaron, are you ok in there?"  
"Im fine, be out in a minute"  
Aaron make sure hes.left no trace of what hes done.to himself, as he leaves the bathroom, Robeet notices blood on his T-shirt.  
"Aaron what happened? Why do you have blood on your T-shirt?"  
"Its nothing, I'm fine?"  
"Aaron,.please talk to me, I want to help"  
"You cant help me, no one can, I just want it all to stop, Robert, please can you make it stop" pleads Aaron.  
"Lets go back to your room,and then we can talk ok?"  
"Ok"  
"Aaron have you been hurting yourself?"  
"Yeah" he sobs " I'm sorry "  
"Hey its ok, we can talk about it"  
"Does my family know everything Alex did to me?"  
"No, they only know about the beatings and the broken bones" replies Robert.  
"They need to know everything, before the trial" sobs Aaron.I need to tell them, will you stay with me when I do please?"  
"Of course I will Aaron, I'm here for you, I'll text Cain and ask him to bring them around tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok, thanks"  
R.Cain can you bring the family around tomorrow around 7pm, Aarons needs to talk to you all?.  
C. Will do.  
R. Just to warn you, it will be difficult to hear.  
C. Should I be worried?  
R. In all honesty Cain, Aaron is going to need all the love and support of his family, especially after tomorrow.One more thing, when you get here don't touch or hug Aaron, he still doesn't handle it well. Can you tell the.others?  
C. Will.let them know, see.you.tomorrow at 7pm.

 

Aaron had been restless most of the day, he was scared to tell his family, but they needed to know.  
"Robert I cant do this" he cries  
"Its ok, I'm here, I will help you, your not on your own"

7pm soon came around and all the Dingles desended to The Mill. They all asked Aaron how he was, but as requested not one of them hugged him, even though they all wanted to.  
"Thanks for coming, um I need to tell.you.something before I go to court, I...  
Suddenly Aaron feels his chest tightening and hes struggling to breath, his head and his vision are fuzzy.  
"Aaron, its Robert, listen to my voice ok? Thats right, now breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out... take your time,.deep.breath in... and out...  
"I cant do this Robert"  
"Hey, Hey its ok, do you want me to tell them for you?" Replied Robert.  
"I'm sorry, could you?"

 

As the Dingles watch Robert with Aaron, they come to relise that they may not like Robert, but they cant deny that he loves Aaron. And he knows Aaron better than his own family.

Aaron falls asleep on the sofa, like he normally does after a panic attack.  
Robert ushers everyone into the kitchen.  
"Ok, this isnt easy to say, but here goes"  
"As you all know Aaron suffered domestic violence at the hands of Alex, what Aaron didnt want to tell you was Alex had also been repeatedly raping him, when I found him that night, he did want you to see him because he was bleeding, I didn't know until we got to the hospital that it was because Alex did that, and the test he had was a SARK it means Sexual Assault Recovery Kit"

Nobody knew what to say.  
"The other thing is, I.also found out something about Alex, only thats not his real name, I.dont know the pacifics because its an on going investigation, but what I can tell.you is he originates from Spain.and he is a wanted man. The reason he got away with it is because hes changed his face, but he couldn't change his DNA or his fingerprints"  
"I dont want to tell Aaron, but I know I will have to before the trial" replied Robert  
"Well we have a few months, maybe wait until he's stronger" replies Cain   
"I dont know if he ever will be Cain, after Gordon, he still has nightmares, but he was coping, or so I thought, now he hardly sleeps and when he does all.he sees is Alex and Gordon and what they did to him, hes also hurting himself again, he sees his shrink 3 times a week, but he doesn't talk, he.just.sits there in silence and his Dr wont push him because.of how fragile he is, I just want my Husband back" sobs Robert.

"We'll get him back love, however long it takes, we'll get him back" replies Chas.

Just then they hear Aaron.  
"No! Please dont,please dont hurt me, please"  
"Aaron you need to wake up, its Robert, Aaron wake up"  
"Hey its ok, I'm here, I promised you I would be, its ok, your safe"  
Aaron flung his arms around Robert and sobbed, for the first time in a long time Aaron was safe in Robeet embrace.  
The Dingles left so Aaron could rest.  
"Did you tell them?" Asks Aaron  
"Yes, they know everything"  
Aaron began to cry silently, not wanting Robert to see him, but he already knew.  
"Hey its ok, we will get through this ok?, me and you and the rest of your family"  
"Will I?" Replied Aaron  
"In time you will, I promise"

"I have to tell Adam, how can I tell him?"  
"Hey Aaron,.if you want I can tell him for you?"  
"You dont mind?"  
"I'll do whatever, if it makes it easier for you Aaron"  
R. Need to chat about Aaron, meet me in the pub 10 mins.  
A. On my way.  
Hey I'v got to go out for a few minutes, will you be ok? I will lock the door when I leave"  
"Dont be gone long, I dont like it here on my own"  
"Promise I wont be long, hey.you know I love you dont you, no one is ever going to hurt you again"  
"I know" replies Aaron.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

At the pub Robert explains everything to Adam.  
"Son of a bitch! Im gunna kill him" shouts Adam  
The pub was silent, all eyes on Adam after his outburst.  
"Nothing to see ladies and gents" calls Chas  
"Sorry Chas" replies Adam  
"Its ok love"  
"Can I see him Robert?, he's my.best mate, I'm supposed to know him,why didnt I know something was wrong sooner?"  
"I dont Adam, I.can ask him now if you like?"  
R.Hey, you up for a vist from Adam?  
A.Does he know?  
R. Yes, he justs want to see his best mate.  
A. Ok  
"He says ok, just to warn you though, dont touch him or try.to hug him,.unless he does it, it still scares him being touched"  
"Ok, I understand"

Back at The Mill Aaron was pacing, he was scared of seeing Adam, not because he didnt want to, but because he thought Adam would see him differently.  
Just then the lock of The Mill door went, Robert was back with Adam.  
"Aaron we're back, where are you?"  
"In the kitchen" Aaron replies.  
"Hey mate, I've missed you"  
"Hey Adam, I missed you to"  
Then Aaron hugged him.

Aaron didnt really talk much, just listened to Adam, he was glad he'd come to see him..


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned self-harm.  
> Please note Aaron did not have psychological consultation because he is all ready under their care, his Dr will be informed of his hospital admission.

CHAPTER 14

The next morning Robert could hear Aaron crying, he ran up the stairs to find him. He'd locked himself in the bathroom.  
"Aaron, can you let me in?"  
Through his sobs Aaron replied "I'll be out in a minute"  
"Aaron, are you hurting yourself right now?"asks Robert.  
"I'm sorry, I can't, I want to make it all stop, can you make it stop Robert?"  
"Its ok, let me in, and I can help you, can you do that?"

Robert heard the door unlock, he opened the door slowly , and found Aaron huddled in the corner, blade in hand dripping with blood, Robert couldn't see where Aaron had cut, but he guessed it was his stomach, his T-shirt covered in blood.  
"Hey Aaron can you show me where you cut yourself?"  
Aaron lifts his T-shirt, his torso still carring bruising from Alex's violence, it was fading, but it was still visable, there where numerous cuts covering Aarons stomach, all where fresh, but they looked clean, and no signs of infection.  
Then there was the newest cut, just below Aarons belly button, it was approximately 7-8inches long, and bleeding quiet badly, Robert knew he had to get Aaron to the hospital.  
Robert got Aaron to apply pressure to the wound, as he drove to the hospital.

Dr Wells was on duty when he noticed Aarons name.  
Aaron Dingle  
23  
Self-inflicted injury.  
His heart sank. He went to Aarons room to check on him.  
"Hello Aaron"  
"Im sorry Dr Wells"  
"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, now what happened?"  
"I just wanted it to make it stop, the memories, the pain, everything, this helps, I know it sounds stupid, but it does, It makes everything stop, for a while, I sound crazy dont I Dr?"  
"No Aaron, not at all, may I see please?"  
"Does that nurse have to be here?"  
"Of course not, just you and me ok?"  
"And Robert" replies Aaron  
"And Robert" replies Dr Wells.  
As Dr Wells examines Aarons wound, he says stitches are needed.  
Aaron required 30 stitches in all, any deeper and it could of meant surgery.  
Dr Wells dresses the wound, and gives Robert the relevent medication.  
Aaron gets discharged a few hours later.  
Dr Wells wanted Aaron to stay over night, but he wanted to go home.  
Robert texts Chas to let here know what had happened, and have arranged for her to come around first thing in the morning.

The next morning Chas came around earlier than anticipated.  
"Robert, is Aaron awake?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because this is front page news, and the whole village is talking about it!"

. ......................... Doctors violent past revealed...............  
Local Dr Alex Kingston 37, has been living a lie for the past decade. It has been brought to my attention that Mr Kingston is an alias, I'am not at liberty to discuss it at this time because of an on going police investigation, which involves another local resident Aaron Dingle 23,  
Mr Dingle and Mr Kingstone up until a few weeks ago where in a relationship. It has since been confirmed that Mr Kingstone has been arrested and charged with numerous offences, including that of Rape against Mr Dingle.  
As Robeet read on, Chas could see the anger on his face.  
"Robert, we cant let Aaron see this, the whole village is on about it" says Chas  
"Your right Chas, he cant see this, he'll be up soon, I'll put the kettle on"  
As Robeet and Chas sat in the kitchen, chas asked how Robert was doing?  
"Im ok, its Aaron I'm worried about, I'm trying my best to make him feel safe again, ro feel loved, not to be scared, but its like hes not there anymore Chas, the man I love more than anything in this world, isnt there anymore, and I'm scared that he's never coming back" Sobs Robert.  
"I know love, we will get our Aaron back, he has to come back us, just going to take time" replied Chas.

Forgot to say with everythung going on, I'm speaking to Liv tomorrow, its time she was told, I've told here college, and they are.going to keep an eye on her"  
"You going up to see her?" Asks Chas  
"Yes, I think its better face to face eather than over the phone, I'm going to see if I can get Aaron to come to?"  
"Do you want to come to?"  
"I'll be there, what time are leaving?" Asks Chas  
"9.30am, if you get here a bit before then, we can all go in my car"  
"You sure Robert?"  
"Chas your his Mum, of course Im sure" replies Robert.

Just then they hear movment upstairs, followed by things being smashed and throw against walls.  
"Aaron!" They both shout, as they reach the top of the stairs they hear Aaron talking, all they hear is Aaron repeat "get out of my house" over and over again  
"Aaron" Robeet calls gently, "whats wrong?"  
"I need this all out of my house, I need it all gone, I dont want him in my house, I need him out of my house, please get him out of my house"  
"Its ok, I can do that, you go down stairs, we will be there in a minute" replies Robert.

As Aaron goes down stairs, Robert get an idea.  
"Chas gunna need your assistance, and the rest.of the Dingles, can you get them here for 3pm, Aarons with his Dr, so works out ideal, then everything will be revealed"  
"Ok will do" replies Chas


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be longer. ❤

CHAPTER 15

Robert and Chas could here Aaron sobbing, as they made their way downstairs, staright away they knew why..  
The newspaper article.  
"Aaron, its ok, dont read that" cries Robert  
"I didnt know him at all did I?" Sobs Aaron  
"Aaron, nobody did"  
"Cain did, he tried to.warn me, but I didnt listen, I just thought if I did what everone was telling me to do, Id be ok, ans they would stop interfering"  
"What do you mean Aaron?" asked Robert  
"Eveyone was telling me to move on, and forget about you, so I tried, I really tried, then everything got worse, and all I wanted was you, I wanted you to save me, I'm sorry Robert, I didn't want to forget you, I haven't forgotten you"  
"Hey, you dont have to be sorry for anything ok?, I'm here and I will be here for as long as you want me to be ok?"  
"Can you stay forever?, please dont leave me Robert"  
"Its ok, I'm not going anywhere" replies Robert.

 

"Im so sorry Robert, this is all my fault, I pushed my son to move on, and he wasn't ready" says Chas.  
"Hey, your his Mum, your looking out for him, all that matters now is we get him better, and it isnt your fault, its Alex's!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of panic/anxiety attack.

CHAPTER 16

"Aaron, would you like to see Liv?" Asks Robert  
"My little sister, I didnt think Id see her again"  
"We can drive up tomorrow with your Mum" replies Robert  
"Does she know?"  
"Not yet, but she needs to know, I've told her tutor and they know we are coming up to see her tomorrow"  
"I cant do it cries Aaron,.can you tell her please Robert?"  
"Its ok, I'll do for you"

 

Robert dropped Aaron of at his Dr appointment and made.hos way back to The Mill. The Dingles were all waiting.  
"Thanks for coming, something happened this morning with Aaron, and I think with your help, we.can help him, me, Aaron and Chas are of to see Liv tomorrow, we are leaving at 9.30am, thats where you lot come in, I want you to completely strip Aarons bedroom, the bed, carpets, curtains etc and replace it with all brand new stuff"  
"The same with the bathroom and living room, only thing I need.you to pick up is paint, its already ordered and payed for, everything else should be here tomorrow by 12pm, oh there is a skip being delivered at 10am for all the rubbish, any question?"  
"This must be costing you a fortune" asked Cain  
"Yes it is,but I dont care,.I just want Aaron back, I want my Aaron back, excuse me a minute" Robeet.excuses himself to the garden, and crys,.Chas follows him out.  
"Come here love" as the hug each other Robert says  
"We will get.him back Chas, I promise"

 

9.30am and Robert, Aaron and Chas were on the road, and the Dingles where to a spot of home improvements.  
It took them 3 hours to get to Liv's college, Aaron had a couple panic attacks en route, but still determined to see his little sister.  
As they reached the college, Robert text Liv  
R. Hey Liv, brought your big brother to see you, please.dont be alarmed by his appearance, and please dont hug him, unless he does it first,.I will explain everything"  
L.Is Aaron ok Rob?  
R. No Liv, he's not, but he will be.I promise  
L.I'll be 2 mins  
"Liv" cries Robert "you've grown about 3 inches since the last time I saw you"  
"Hey Liv" Chas hug her  
Liv notices her big brother is.not the same man she left behind months ago for college. He was thinner, had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes had lost there sparkle. He looked broken.  
"Hey big bro, I've missed you"   
"Hey little sister, missed you to"

"Liv, can I talk to you a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Aaron, your Mums with you, I'm going to talk to Liv ok?"  
"Are you.gunna tell here about me?" Asks Aaron  
"Yes, its time she knew the truth ok?"  
"Ok" replies Aaron

Robert tells Liv everything, she trys to be strong and not cry,.but the tears escape down her cheeks,.Robeet hugs her and tell her everything will be ok,.its.just going to take some time.

All Liv wants to do is run up to her big brother ans hug him, she gently takes his hand, and notices him flinch at her touch  
"Its ok big brother, its me Liv,.I'm .not going to hurt you"  
As Liv says the words, Aaron grabs her into an embrace, as Aaron and Liv hug, Robert can see they tears in both of their eyes.  
"I love you Aaron, dont ever forget that"  
"I love you to little sister"  
Liv,Aaron,Robert and Chas have lunch together, even though Aaron still isnt eating, he does manage a few folkfulls of pasta, hes not very chatty, but Liv fills him in on college life, and he listens intently.  
When its time to leave, Aaron hugs Liv and tells her he's proud of her.  
"I'm proud of you to big brother, and I love you. Make sure you text me at least once a month" she jokes  
"How about once a week" replies Aaron  
"Even better big bro, I got to get back, you take care, and text.me when you get home ok?"  
"Ok, love you Liv"  
"Love you to bro"  
And with that Liv was gone...

Robert texts Cain.

R. Hows it going Cain?  
C. Its good,few more hrs and it should be done.  
R.we're heading back soon, but we will head over the pub if I dont hear from you before then.  
C.ok

On the way back home Robert stops for fuel, Aarons asleep, so both Robert and Chas go to the shop.  
While they shop, Aaron wakes up, he starts to panic, hes alone and doesnt know where he is. Everything starts to spin, his vision becames bleary and his head fuzzy, he can't breath, he manages to get out of the car just as Robert and Chas leave the shop.  
Robert sees him fall to the ground.

"Aaron, its Robert, its ok, I'm here"  
"Just breath in... and out... thats right, keep listening to my voice, breath in... and out..., deep breath in... and out... good  
"I woke up and you had gone, I didnt.know where I was and I paniced" he gasps "I thought you left me" he sobs.  
"Hey Aaron listen to me, I'm not ever going to leave you, just needed to fuel the car thats all, I'm back now ok?, your safe I promise"  
"Chas can you drive the rest of the way, I'm going to sit in the back with Aaron"  
"Course love"

Robert texts Cain again.  
R. Aarons had a panic attack so we are going back to the pub first.  
C. Is he ok?  
R. He will be  
C. Well haven't quiet finished, so you going back to the pub should give us enough time to finish up.  
R. Ok, thanks for this, all of you.  
C. No problem, anything for Aaron, text.you when finished.  
R. Ok  
As they continue driving home, Aaron has fallen asleep, Robert could tell he was dreaming, then he knew it was a nightmare when Aaron suddly calls out.  
"Its ok Aaron, Im here, your safe, its ok" replies Robert.

Cain texts Robert  
C. All done.  
R. Thank you! Come to the pub, should be there in about 10 mins, I'll buy you all a drink.  
C. See you in 10, cheers!

"Aaron we're going to the pub, when we get back, but dont worry, we're going through the back.  
"Ok" replies Aaron

As they reach the pub, Aaron and Robeet use the back door, Chas uses the front to meet up with the rest of the Dingles.

"Aaron, I've got something to tell you, while we were out today, I got the rest of your family to help me do something for you. When we get back home it will look different, I've replaced all the furniture, your bed and the capets and curtains, and its been repainted"  
"Why" asks Aaron  
"So you dont have daily reminders of that man, everything is new, hes not touched any of it, I wanted to help, I didnt know what else to do?"  
"Thank you" whispers Aaron  
"I'd do anythibg for you Aaron, I love you"  
"I know you would, Im sorry I cant say it back, I dont know why I cant, but I do to"  
"Hey its ok, I know you do"  
"I never.stopped Robert, I just wish I never met him, I wish we had never broke up, I wish i didn't listen to everyone telling me what I needed, all I ever needed was you Robert, I need you now, please dont leave me" Aaron sobs.  
"Im not going anywhere, your my husband and I love you".  
"Robert? Can I have a hug please?"  
"You never have to ask, come here"  
As soon as Aaron was back in Roberts arms, he sobbed, he was back in his safe place..

Chas had been listening in the doorway, to Aaron talking to Robert, she never liked Robert, but she could see and hear with her own eyes and ears what he meant to her son. And in the end she thought thats all that mattered. Aaron was all that matteres, and Robert meant everything to Aaron.

Robert texts Liv  
R. We got back home ok Liv, Aarons sleeping, but he said he will text you tomorrow. Was lovely to see you, Im proud of you Liv xx  
L. Thank you, take care.of my big brother Robert xx  
R. Always xx  
L. xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discription of self loathing.  
> Nightmares.  
> Panic/anxiety attack mention.

CHAPTER 17

A. Hey Liv, have a good day, I love you ❤x  
L. Hey big brother, I'll try, love you to xx

Aaron was proud of his little sister, he missed her, but he was glad she wasn't here to see him like this.  
As he looked at himself in the mirror, Aaron had the urge to punch the mirror, before he knew it there was glass all over the floor, as well as in his hand, Robert ran up the stairs, and saw the glass.  
"What happened Aaron?"  
"I didn't like him in the mirror" replies Aaron.  
"Who was in the mirror Aaron?"  
"I was" Aaron replies.  
Robert notices Aarons hand.  
"Aaron, I need to sort your hand out, is that ok?"  
"Ok"  
"Aaron, why dont you like the reflection in the mirror?"  
"He's weak, he let them do that to him"  
"Aaron, you didnt let anyone do anything to you, you trusted them, and they betrayed your trust in the worse possible way, you are not weak, you are the strongest, bravest man I know"  
"I dont feel it Robert, I just feel scared, I'm always scared, I feel like I cant breath, I'm so tired, I want to be me again, but I dont know who me is anymore" Aaron sobs.  
"Its ok, it will take time,.but you will be you again, I'm here, we will do it together Aaron"

 

Aaron hadn't slept well, so decided to get up and make a cuppa, Robert was still asleep on the sofa, so Aaron made as.little noise as possible, Aaron heared the postman, and made.the decision to get the post on his own.  
He moved towards the door, taking deep breaths as he did, he knew he could do it, he was just a little apprehensive doing it alone.  
He managed to get the post, then he ran back inside, finally I can breath he thought.  
Most of it was junk mail, except one, it was addressed to Aaron, with a printed address label, it looked like a card, he knew it wasn't a birthday card, that had passed, and it was to early for a Christmas card, so he opened it.  
On the front was a picture of a sports car, Aaron opened the card and froze!  
"Oh no!... no no no" he screamed, he fell to the kitchen floor, " How could he... he supposed to be locked up"  
Robert awoke and ran to Aaron.  
"Hes supposed to be locked away Robert, how can he write this to me?" Aaron cries  
Robert picks up the card and.begins to read it...

Dear Aaron,  
I told you I'd never let you go, or leave you,.even now I can still get to you. Remember the last time I fucked you? Well watch out, Im coming back for more...  
Robert couldn't read anymore  
"Aaron come here, I've got you, its ok, I will sort it out, I promise"

R. Chas, can you come over and stay with Aaron?, I need.to speak to the police, will explain when you get here.  
C. On my way.  
Aaron was asleep on the sofa when Chas arrived. Robert told her what had happened, and thought it best she not read the cards content.  
"Make sure he can see you when he wakes up, he gets scared other wise" 

Chas watched her only son as he slept, wishing she could take all his pain and suffering away. Then she heard Aaron, he was in the throws of a nightmare.  
"No! I dont want to, please dont hurt me" Aaron screams.  
"Aaron, sweetheart, wake up, its your Mum"  
"please dont, I dont want to, NO!!"  
"Hey, hey its ok son, I've got you"  
"Wheres Robert?, I want Robert... please" he pleads.  
"Ok son,.I'll mesaage him"  
"Ok, I just need Robert" replies Aaron  
C. Rob, you need to get home fast, Aaron needs you.  
R. On my way back now, be 20 mins.  
C. Hurry, but drive carefully.  
"Aaron love, Roberts on his way, he said he'd be as quick as he can"  
"I need Robert Mum, please dont take him away from me.... please" Aaron sobs  
" Sweetheart, I will never take him away from you"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise love"  
"Ok, I need Robert, I need him"  
"he'll be here soon, I promise love"  
Twelve minutes later and more than likely a speeding ticket in the post, Robert was home.  
"Aaron, I'm here, whats wrong?"  
"He had a nightmare, he thought I'd made you go away" replied Chas.  
"Hey, I told you I'm not going anywhere, your safe"  
Aaron melted into Roberts arms, tears roll down his face, as Aaron says "Please dont leave me alone"

Chas and Robert sit in the kitchen, while Aaron lays on the sofa curled up in a blanket, watching TV.  
"You look tired Rob" remarks Chas.  
"Yeah, that sofa is not as comfy as it looks you know, although its a new one now, so you never know" he smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares mentioned.

CHAPTER 18

Robert was in the kitchen making dinner, when Aaron walked in.  
"Robert? Can I ask you something?"  
"You know you can ask me anything" replied Robert.  
"Can you.... will you..."  
"Aaron, what is it?"  
"I dont want to be alone Robert, at night, can yoy stay with me please?" He sobs.  
"Are you sure Aaron?"  
" yeah, I just dont want to be alone" replies Aaron  
"Ok, I'll stay with you, I'll look after you"

As Robert watches from the door way, hes aware of just how fragile Aaron is. As Aaron gets ready for bed, Robert notices hes shaking, he puts on comfy sweats, and a clean hoodie, then wraps himself up in a blanket, before getting into bed, under the duvet.  
Its like, hes wrapping himself up to protect himself from harm.  
Robert walks towards the bedroom, he used to share with his husband. Only this time, his husband was hurting, and this time Robert would do anything to protect him, and help him recover.  
"Hey, Aaron, you ok"  
"Yeah, im ok, can you leave the light on please?"  
Robert had noticed that whenever Aaron went to bed these days, he always left the light on.  
"Aaron, whatever you need to feel safe, I will do, ok?"  
"Robert, I'm sorry I'm so needy" Aaron cries  
"Hey, dont talk like that!, your not needy ok, come here"  
With that Aaron lay his head on Roberts chest, with Roberts arms around him.

Robert could tell Aaron was dreaming, he was twitching, and grabbing hold of Roberts shirt with a tight grip.  
"Shhh, I'm here Aaron, your safe, I promise" comforts Robert.  
But then the inevitable happens, nightmare.  
"No! Please dont, why do keep hurting me?, please stop, it hurts, please stop, NO!!" Aaron screams.  
"Aaron! Aaron, you have to wake up for me"  
"Robert!"  
"Hey its ok, I'm here, go back to sleep"  
"I dont want to, can we just... maybe chat?"  
"Ok, what do you want to chat about?"  
"Us, can we talk about us?"  
"Ok" replied Robert.  
"I want you back Robert, my husband, I need you, will you come back?.... please" Aaron pleads.  
"Hey, I am back, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you"  
"I can't do that other stuff though, I'm sorry" he cries.  
"None of the other stuff matters Aaron, just you and me ok?, A day at a time. Come here?"  
Aaron had always felt safe in Robert arms.  
"I love you Aaron, I'm not leaving you"  
"I know, I do to, you know that right?"  
"I know Aaron"  
"Robert, do you think I'll ever go back to being me again?"  
"Aaron, you already are you, your just going througha tough time, your still you ok?"

A.Liv, have a good day ❤ x  
L. You try to big brother xx  
A. Always try to, love you ❤ x  
L. Love you to big brother xx

Aaron was first up, he couldn't sleep, so he left Robert to catch up on his.  
It was 4am and Aaron decided to take a walk, he thought if he could do it himself, maybe he could do other things to.  
He made sure he had his phone, just yo be safe.  
He left The Mill and was at the end of the drive way, but he could go any further, his feet felt like they were clued to the spot.  
"I can do this" Aaron said to himself.  
It may of taken him a while, but Aaron had made it to the church, then he decided to pay someone special a vist.  
As he sits down, running his fingers across the writing..  
.....................JACKSON WALSH.........................  
................ BORN 4TH AUGUST 1989................  
................. DIED 7TH JUNE 2011......................  
............. LOVING SON & BOYFRIEND................

 

"Hey you, its Aaron, I know you probably forgot what I look like, I'm sorry I dont vist much anymore. I haven't forgotten you, I promise. I hope wherever you are, your happy?. I really wish I was, I mean I've got Robert, but all the other stuff going on, I'm really struggling with it all. Everyone want me to talk about it, but talking makes it worse. Jackson, you told me when I fell in love, I would know, and I did, I fell in love with you, but it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough, but I loved you and I helped you. I dont regret what I did for you, I just wished I was enough for you to want to stay. But maybe thats the lesson, sometimes love just isnt enough. Will it be enough for me and Robert after this? Will we ever be like we were? I cant even say those 3 little words, or tell him those 3 little words, but I do, I really do. Everything has changed now though, and I dont think it will ever go back to how it was before, he did what he did to me. Do you know I've said more to you now, than I've ever said to my Dr at my sessions. I cant talk to her about things, you know me, dont like talking about my feelings, I'm no good at it. Sorry to waffle on about nothing. I still miss you, you know. Not like I used to, but every so often something will remind me of you, and then id think Jackson would like that, or Jackson would say something like that. I did what you said, I moved on, found someone who loves me, doesn't mean I forgot you, I'll never forget you, you helped me so much back then. The sun is starting to rise, best get back soon..


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible eating disorder developing.

CHAPTER 19

Robert woke up and relised Aaron wasn't there, he checked yhe bathroom first, then went downstairs, he started to worry because he couldn't find him, and he doesn't go outside unless someone is with him. Robert called him, but no answer. He didnt want to worry anyone so he went to look for him alone.  
Robert looked in all the usual places, but nothing, then he thought about Jackson.  
Robert knew how important Jackson was, and still is to Aaron.  
He kept out of sight, but he could see Aaron at Jacksons graveside, every so often a little smile would spead across Aarons face, Robert missed that, he was so happy to see Aaron smile, if only for a brief moment. Robert decided to go home and wait.  
He waited for a while, then he got a tex.  
H. This is Harriet, could you come and get Aaron, I dont want to alarm him.  
Robert ran to the church yard to find Aaron, curled up, asleep on Jacksons grave.  
"Aaron, its Robert, its time to go home"  
"Robert! What happened?" Asked Aaron alarmed.  
"Its ok, you fell asleep with at Jacksons grave"  
"Im sorry, I didn't mean to"  
"Hey its ok, lets go home"

When they reached home, Aaron said something that broke Roberts Heart.  
"Im in trouble aren't I?, I'm sorry" he cries, almost like hes a small boy again.  
"Hey! Never think that your in trouble, I promise you, you aren't ok?, I just wondered were you where thats all. Time for a cuppa now I think"

Over the next few days, Aaron visted Jackson alot, if Robert couldn't find him, he knew where to look.  
What ever Aaron spoke about,at Jacksons graveside,.it seemed to be helping. He started to go outside more, granted it was in the dead of night when noone was around, but its progress none the less, Aaron is still wary of people and crowds, but he has a little more confidence.  
He still wasn't eating properly, but he did seem more confident in himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of panic attack and anxiety.

CHAPTERS 20

"Robert, can we go to my Mums for a drink and maybe get some food?"  
"Of course we can, she would love to see you, I'll text her now"  
R. We're coming over to the pub, Aaron want a drink and.maybe some food,.Can you make sure there is a table free by the door? As long as he can see the door he should be ok.  
C. Ok love, see you soon.

"You ready to go Aaron?"  
"Yeah, I think so"  
"You dont have to do this, if you dont feel up to it you know Aaron"  
" I want to, I just need to..... I dont know..... I'll be ok in a minute" replied Aaron.

Robert texts Chas.  
R. Aarons having a bit of an anxiety attack, but he still wants to come over, we will be there soon.  
C.Is he ok?  
R. He will be, just needs a minute.  
C. Ok, see you soon.  
Robert and Aaron made their way to the pub, they took their time. As they reached the door, Aaron stopped...  
"I can do this, I know I can do this, I just need a few minutes"   
"Aaron theres no rush, take your time, why dont you sit down" replied Robert?  
Robert texts Chas again to let her know whats happening.  
R. We are outside, we will be in soon.  
C. Is Aaron ok?  
R. Justing taking a few minutes  
C. Ok, no rush.  
" I'm ready Robert, but can I have your hand please?"  
" You dont need to ask Aaron, your my husband, you can hold my hand whenever you like" replies Robert.

Robert walked in first, with Aaron following close behind him, gripping his hand tightly. Robert could tell Aaron was anxious.  
"Hey Aaron, its ok, take deep breaths, take your time"  
" OK, I'm ok, could do with a pint though"  
"I will be back in a minute ok, with your pint"  
"Two pints please Chas"  
" Hows he doing?" Asks Chas  
"Hes anxious, but he doing good"  
Robert and Chas are making small talk, when a man similar looking to Alex walks in.....  
Aaron grabs Roberts hand and starts to panic.  
"Aaron, its not him, he's locked up, I promise your safe, he cant hurt you ever again"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise, now take a deep breath ok?"  
"I need to speak to my Mum, I'll be back" Aaron replies with some urgency.  
"Mum, can I go through the back please?"  
"Course, you ok love?"  
"Not really, I need.... I've got to get out of here"  
"Its ok love, go through"  
"Robert, calls Chas, back room, Aarons there"

Robert makes hia way through to the back room.  
"Aaron! You ok?"  
"I ju...ju...I ca...can't breath Ro...Ro..."  
"Its ok Aaron, listen to my voice, only my voice ok?"  
Aaron gave a nod  
"Just breath, deep breaths in... out... thats right, and again, breath in... and out... There you go. Do you want to go home?"  
"Please can we? Im sorry, I tried, but I cant do it, Im sorry" cries Aaron  
Aaron sobs in Roberts arms just as Chas walks in.  
She could tell by Roberts expression, it was best to leave it.  
"Aaron, I'm just over here ok, with your Mum"  
"Dont go far"  
"Hows he doing" asks Chas  
"He had a panic attack, and wants to go home, Do you mind if we go out the back Chas?"  
"Course not, look after my boy Robert"  
"Always Chas, I love him, no one is ever going to hurt him again, I'll text you when we get back. Come on Aaron, lets go home"  
As they make their way home slowly, Aaron places his hand in Roberts, and holds on tight"  
"Im sorry I couldn't do it Robert, I tried, I really did" Aaron crys.  
"Hey Aaron, its ok, you did really well, I'm so proud of you" replies Robert.

When they get back to The Mill, Robert as promised texts Chas.  
R. We're back home now, Aarons ok, he says sorry, but I've told him he has noyhing to be sorry about.  
C. Tell him I'm proud of him, and I'll pop around tomorrow if hes ok with it?  
"Aaron, your Mum wants to come see you tomorrow, is that ok?  
"Ok, see her tomorrow"  
R. He says see you tomorrow  
C. :-)  
"Your Mums proud of you Aaron, everyone is"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

The next morning Robert woke up alone, but his phone was flashing, indicating he had a message.  
It was from Aaron.  
A. Im fine, back soon x  
Robert replies.  
R. Where are you? x  
A. It doesn't matter, I'll be back soon x  
R. Call me if you need me x  
A. Ok x

It was 6.30am and from the first text, it looks like Aaron had been gone since 4am, Robert knew where he'd be.  
Robert didn't mind, at least Aaron was talking to somone, even if that someone could never answer you back.  
A. I promise I'll be back soon x  
R. As long as your ok? x  
A. Promse, I'm fine x

Chas arrives at The Mill, just after 8am.  
"So, where is he?" She asks  
"Hes not back yet, he said hes ok and he'll be back soon" replied Robert.  
"Where is he Robert?" Chas asked concerned.  
" The same place he goes most nights when he cant sleep, his Dr told him if he has someone to talk to, who he feels safe with, he should talk to them, Aarons found that someone" replies Robert.  
"Who does he talk to Rob? Asks Chas  
"Jackson! He talks to Jackson, I find him there the other morning, sat at his grave, and for just a brief few seconds, Aaron was smoling, I've missed that smile Chas, he doesn't know I know about where he goes, I keep out of site, just so I know hes safe. His Dr thinks he talks to Jackson because.he doesnt answer.back, doesn't judge him, or pity him. Im just glad hes found somone to talk to, she also thinks he goes there when its late because no one is around, and he feels safe" says robert  
Chas replies " Wow, Rob, I thought he was talking to his therapist, I had no idea he was talking to a dead man.."  
"Hes not just any dead man though is he Chas? Aaron loved him, still does, Jackson is important to , and Im not going to take that away him Chas, Aarons talking, thats all that matters to me"

Just then Harriet walks through the door with Aaron.  
"Aaron had a wobble walking back, few people about even thus early in the morning, he's fine now though, just thought it best if I walked back with him" she says.

"Thank you Harriet" replies Robert  
"Hey, you ok Aaron?" Asks Robert  
"Yeah, I'am now, I was doing really well, then all these people appeared, and I started to panic, but I got through it"  
"Proud of you love"  
"Thanks Mum, do you want a cuppa?"  
"Go on then, that would be lovely"  
"Robet? Cuppa?"  
"Yeah please Aaron"

Chas and Robert both notice Aarons hands are shaking as he makes a cuppa, they dont say anything, they just watch him.  
"Robert, can you help me please" Aaron calls  
"I'm a bit wobbly, dont want tea all over the floor now do we?"  
As Chas and Robert chat away, Aaron was in his own little bubble, he was back to December 4th 2014, parked up in a layby.  
Chas and Robert notice Aarons smile, they both smile at each other, since everything thats happened to Aaron, he hasn't smiled. Its a beautiful site to see.

Chas makes her way back to the pub.

"Aaron, what made you smile earlier, when your Mum was here?" Asks Robert.  
"It was you" replies Aaron  
"Me? What did I do?"  
"I was remembering our first kiss, at our layby, makes me happy remembering how we used to be before everything happened, and before Alex" Aaron says sadly.  
"Hey, we will get there, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here because I love you Aaron, we will get through this together ok"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Aarons Diary, he knows he shouldn't, but he reads some entrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape, panic attacks and anxiety.

CHAPTER 22

Aaron was at an appointment with his Dr, so Robert decided to have a clean up of the upstairs. While clearing stuff away, Robert comes across a diary, he thought to himself why is Livs diary in Aarons bedroom, that was untill he saw the handwriting, it was Aarons.  
Robert knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't stop himself  
He read...  
Its weird writing my thought and feeling down, but I think its helping, following on from before, after I told Chrissie and me and Robert where done, well it didnt end there, for weeks we didnt talk, and despite it all, thats all I wanted to do was talk to him. Yes he'd hurt me, but we were happy, for a while at least, and I did love him. We did get back together, and we got married, yeah! Aaron Dingle married! Mum was pissed I can tell you. But we were finally happy again. Then he went and ruined it, I thought I was enough for him, but I couldn't of been, for him to do that, with her!  
We had a row, Robert went of drinking and met up with an old friend, they ended up sleeping together.  
Robert said it was a mistake, and he didnt mean to hurt me, well that was a big fail! Everyone warned me he would hurt me, and hey were right!  
It hurt so much, but I tried, I really tried to make our marriage work, but I couldn't do it anymore.  
We went our separate ways, I hated watching him walk out the door, and it hurt, but we boyh knew it was for the best.  
I never stopped loving him though, he was, and always will be the one person who makes me feel safe, the one person I could tell my darkest secrets to. I dont know why, he just makes everything better. But he couldn't make this better. He had destroyed our marriage.  
Everyone has told me to move on and forget about him, I cant, he still in my head and my heart. But to get everyone of my back I going out with a guy called Alex, hes a Dr. Lets see how it goes...  
Robert knew.he should put the diary back, but he couldn't, he flicked through the pages and came across this entry....  
He began to read....  
Why is Alex like this? I dont deserve it. Alex really hurt me, he says its rough sex,.but it wasn't, I said NO! I kept saying no, but he wouldn't stop, why wont he stop hurting me? I cant tell anyone, they will think Im weak. All I want is my Robert, my husband to come and save me. Why didnt I fight for us? I need to get out of this relationship, but how? I just want Robert.  
Robert read a few more pages, each one more harrowing than the last,.then he came across a page written sometime after he was discharged from hospital.  
Robert began to read on.  
He read....  
He saved me! Robert saved me, I have my husband back, and I'm never loosing him again! Hes been so patient with me, hes there when I have nightmares, hes there when I have panic attacks, or Im anxious. He loves me, and even after everthing thats happened, love is all that matters.  
Robert came to the last entry Aaron had made, it made him feel sad, Aaron is having these emotions and he can't talk to the one person he should be able to,.him, Robert.  
He reads...  
I got my husband back, but I can't be a proper husband to him, I cant kiss him, I can't have sex with him,.and I can't tell him I love him, and I do, I really do I trust him, he makes me feel safe.  
Robert couldn't read anymore,.he felt guilty that he had read as.much as he had. He puts it back where he found it, before he knows it, its time to pick up Aaron.

"How did it go today?" Robert asks  
"The same as always" Aaron replies  
"Did.something happen Aaron? You can tell me"  
"She wanted to talk about stuff I didnt want to talk about,.so I shouted at her to stop, she said I didnt have to talk if I didnt want to, but I think I scared her, I didnt mean to , I told her I was sorry. Im sorry Robert" Aaron cries  
"Aaron, its ok, your not the first patient thats raised their voice to her Im sure, and you wont be the last."  
"Come here"  
Aaron melts into Roberts arms, and cries.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a possible eating disorder developing.  
> Mention of depression, anxiety and panic attacks.

CHAPTER 23  
As Robert was making breakfast, his phone rang, it was the Police informing him that an investigation was underway, regarding Alex and the card he sent. At this time, they had no idea how Alex pulled it off, but they were determined to find out.

Robert continued with breakfast,.and he wondered.if Aaron would actually eat anything? Robwert knew he wasnt eating enough, he was thin, and only eating the bare minimum just to keep going.  
Robert heard Aaron coming down the stairs, he could see he was on the phone, and there it was again, that smile, all to brief, but always a beautiful site, thought Robert.  
"That was Liv,.she had a spare 5 minutes,.so she called me, shes having fun at college, shes happy and she sends her love" replies Aaron  
"Glad shes enjoying college, I'll text her later" replies Robert.  
"Now breakfast is ready, and I want you to try and eat something ok?"  
"Ok" replied Aaron.  
Food had become a bit of a battle for Aaron, when he eats, he feels sick or is sick. Its not that he doesnt want to eat, hes just scared its going to make him sick.  
Aaron tried, but he couldn't face food, he got that watery feeling in his mouth, like he was about to throw up.  
"Im sorry Robert, I just cant, not right now, please dont be cross with me" Aaron cries  
"I'm not cross Aaron, I'm just worried about you, you need to eat"  
"I know Robert! Dont you think I know that, but Im not hungry, I'm sorry"  
"Hey, come here"  
Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace, Aaron held on to Robert tight,.not wanting to ever let go.

 

It was 3am, and Aaron was wide awake, Robert was sleeping soundly by his side. He made his way downstairs and made a cuppa. As he sat down in the dark, Aaron began to cry, Silent tears roll down his cheeks as images flash through his mind like a film reel. Even during waking hours, Aarons memories torment him.  
It was 5am when Aaron sent Robert a text.  
A. Back later, I'm fine x

Robert woke at 8am to find Aaron absent again, first thing he does is check his phone, its now become a habit,  
Robert replies ro Aarons text  
R. You ok? x  
A. I'm fine, be back later, I've got to go somewhere x  
R. You sure your ok? I can come and get you? x  
A. I'm sure x  
R. Ok, ring me, if you need me ok? x  
A. Ok x  
R. Love you x  
A. I know you do x  
Robert didn't want to push it, so he left it.

It was.coming up to 10am, and Aaron had been gone 5 hrs, Robert was getting worried, then he recieves a text.  
A. Pleaes come get me, back of the pub x  
R. Coming x  
Robert runs as fast as he can to the pub, to find Aaron struggling to stay on his feet.  
"Aaron, I'm here, look at me, your going to be fine, just take deep breaths.... and again, good. Thats right a few more deep breaths. How do you feel?"  
"Im ok, I felt it happening, so I text you before it got bad"  
"What happened?" Asks Robert  
" I was walking home, then all of a sudden people were everywhere, I paniced, Im sorry" Aaron cries  
" Come here, never apologies, your going through a tough time, but it will get better, I promise"  
"Robert, can we go home please?"  
"Course we can, come on" 

Back at The Mill, Aaron curled up on the sofa, and as he always does, even when going to bed, he's wrapped up in a blanket.  
"Where did you go today Aaron?"  
"I went to see the Dr, I needed his help, we had a long chat about me not coping etc, he says Ive got depression, as well as anxiety and the panic attacks, hes given me medication, that I have to take 3 times a day. And it can take up to a month to see any improvement, just need to go to the chemist to get it all"  
"Why didnt you tell me Aaron, I would of come with you"  
"I needed to do this on my own Robert, I didnt want you to hear some of the stuff I said, Im sorry"  
"Never be sorry, Im proud of you Aaron"  
"Will you be ok for a bit?, I'll go and get this medication for you"  
"Thank you, I'll be ok, dont be gone to long though" replied Aaron.

Aaron texts Liv  
A. Hey Liv, have a good day, speak soon ❤ x  
L. Hey,.going good so far, speak.soon, love you xx  
A. Love you ❤ x  
Aaron thought to himself, " I can tell my sister I love her, why cant I say it to Robert? I do love him, but why cant I say the words?"  
Aaron texts his Mum  
A. Mum can I come over tomorrow?, I need.to talk to you x  
M. Of course, 9am ok? x  
A. See you then  
Maybe if he spoke to his Mum, maybe she could help?

When Robert got back, Aaron was asleep on the sofa, trusty blanket wrapped around him.  
As Robert looks down at his husband, he wishes he could take all the pain and suffering away, but he knows he can't, he just needs to be here for Aaron.

Later that evening while watching Rocky (Aarons favourite) Aaron speaks  
"Im going over the pub tomorrow to see my Mum, want to talk to her about something, is that ok?"  
"Aaron, shes your Mum, you dont need permission,.you can see her when ever you like, I've got.paperwork to do,.but maybe after seeing your Mum, we.could go for a drive?" replies Robert.  
"Ok, maybe" replies Aaron.

 

Aaron didnt sleep well, so he was already up, when Robert came down.  
"You ok Aaron?" Asks Robert  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep though, I'm going to see my Mum, back later"  
Robert knew something was bothering Aaron,.he hoped whatever it was, he would talk to his Mum about it.

Aaron was waiting for Chas when she came through.to the back of the pub, she could see he was upset.  
"Whats wrong Aaron?" Ahe asks  
"Mum! Dodnt hear you come in"  
"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you"  
"Mum, what am I going to do? I cant be a husband to Robert, not anymore, not after this" he sobs  
"Sweetheart, you are husbands, nothing will change that" Chas replies.  
"Mum, I can't even kiss him, I can't tell him I love him and I cant have sex with him, how is that fair on Robert, well its not fair, I just want us to be how we used to be. I love him so much Mum, why the hell cant I just tell him I love him"?" Aaron sobs  
"Listen to me love, Robert loves you, he knows how difficult thing are for you, and I'm sure he knows you love him, Why dont you tell him how you feel?"  
"I want to Mum, but I dont want yo loose him, not again, What am I going to do Mum" Aaron cries  
"Come her love" replies Chas  
Aaron and Chas hug, Aaron holds on tight, he doesn't want to let go. 

"Hows you Mum?" Asks Robert  
"Shes good" Aaron replies  
"Aaron please talk to me, I know something is bothering you"  
"Robert, please dont, I cant, please dont be cross with me"  
"Hey dont ever think like that, I would never hurt you, not like that just because we had a little tiff ok"  
"Im sorry Robert" Aaron cries.  
Robert takes Aaron in his arms, while he cries.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, last chapter of Beaten Down Part 1.  
> Description of self harm.  
> Mention of self harm.  
> Mention of Mental health.  
> Mentions of PDSD.  
> Mental Health mentions
> 
> medication mentioned is uses for depression and anxiety/panic attacks, please note what works for some people, doeant work for another. The two medications mentioned and the dosages are what I was on,.but again everyone is diffrent.

CHAPTER 24.

It has been three weeks since Aaron had started his medication, he had to take 20mg of Citalopram, three times a day, as well as Fluoxetine, also 20mg three times a day. If he was honest, he still felt the same, but was aware it could take up to a month to notice any change. He was also suffering some nasty side affects. He didnt want to worry anyone, so keeps it to himself. He knew Robert would worry.  
Robert was at work, so Aaron was at The Mill alone, its not something he likes, but hes coping the beat he can.  
As he sits by himself, Aaron is suddly hit by a sudden wave of fear and helplessness, he begins to feel ashamed and dirty.  
Aaron runs up the stairs to the bathroom, fully clothed he gets into a scalding shower and lets the water cover him, in a panic he pulls his clothes away and starts to scub every inch of his body until its red raw. As he slides down the shower wall, he brings his kness up to his chest and sobs, then he lets out an almighty scream! Tears run down his face as memories of Alex, and what he did filter one by one, like a picture show in Aarons mind. He felt helpless, he reaches for the only thing that ever makes it better, if only for a while at least.

Robert was finishing up at the office, he suddenly had a feeling something was wrong, he needed to get home, and he needed to do it fast.  
As he raced through the door of The Mill, Robert franticly calls out for Aaron, but gets no reply, then he hears the shower, which is strange, because Aaron never showers with the door open. As Robert climbs the stairs to the bathroom, he prepares for the worst.  
Robert finds Aaron sat in the shower, surrounded by a sea of red water.  
"Aaron you need to let me help you" cried Robert  
"Robert! What are you doing here? You should be at work" replies Aaron  
" Aaron its 6pm, please let me help you" saus Robert.  
Robert reached into the shower to turn the water off.  
"Aaron, how long have you been in here?"  
"I dont know, Robert please dont look at me, I need a towel" pleads Aaron.  
"I need to see where your bleesing from Aaron" replies Robert.  
Aaron was trying not to move his knees from under his chin as he sat in the shower, he didnt want Robert to see his naked body, he still felt ashamed, and even though his skin was raw, he felt dirty.  
"Aaron please let me help you" asks Robert  
"I dont want you to see me Robert, please" Aaron cries.  
" Im going to grab those towels over there, ok? But I really need to see where your bleeding from Aaron" replies Robert.  
Robert returns with the towels, and Aaron covers himself up, then he shows Robert what he has done to himself.  
Aaron had cut himself in three different places, two where new, but one was an old wound Aaron had re opened.  
Robert spoke to Aaron in a gentle tone, he had noticed the past few days that Aaron seemed to be in his own world, he'd loose concentration, he would have angry outbursts, he was slowly cutting himself off from the world.  
"Aaron, I need to sort your cuts out, will you let me do that?" Asks Robert  
"Ok" Aaron replies quietly  
Robert takes care of Aarons wounds, he applies antiseptic wash, followed by antiseptic ointment and then covers them with dressings left over from Aarons last hospital vist.  
Aaron gets dressed into jogging bottoms, T-shirt and hoodie, then he wraps himself in a blanket and climbs into bed under the duvet.  
"Robert, I dont want to talk anymore, I just want to forget everything and try to sleep" Aaron cries.  
"I know you dont want to talk Aaron, but I need to know what happened today, I come home to find you in the shower, bleeding, we can't not talk about it" replies Robert.  
"I was just sat there, and su.. sud... suddenly I had an intence feeling come over me, I felt dirty and ashamed, and I needed to get clean, I got under a red hot shower, I still had my clothes on, but I had to get them off I had to scub myself clean. I ha... ha.... had to get him off me, Robert I.can still feel him on me,.and I know its stupid because he's locked.up,.but I can still feel him inside me, I still feel the pain from everytime he.... everytime he...." Aaron trails off unable ro finish,.but Robert understands.  
"Aaron, come here,.let me help you, you know you can talk to me about anything, I wont judge you,.or pity you, I just love you and want to help" replies Robert.  
"Tell me, whats going on inside your head, we can work from there ok?" Asks Robert  
" My mind wont switch off Robert! When I sleep I have nightmares, they are so vivid, like Im back there, and Im not free from him, when Im awake its like a bloody picture show flashing through my mind, it wont stop, I just want them to stop Robert, please make them stop" pleads Aaron.  
"Hey, its ok, I think we need to go back to the Dr, see if he can help, ok?" Replies Robert.  
" It got to much today, thats why I hurt myself, for a while after, it stops everything, but then like now, its all back again running through my head" cries Aaron.  
"I promise Aaron, we will find a solution that helps you" replies Robert.

Robert and Aaron wait to be called by the Dr, apart from Dr Wells at Hotten General, Dr Willis is the onl y other Dr Aaron will see, simply because they know his story and what happened to him, and he doesn't have to relive it again, his mind does that enough already.  
Dr Willis calls Aaron, and they follow him to his consulting room.  
"How can I help Aaron?" asks Dr Willis  
"I'm sca... scar.... scared, something is happening to me, and I dont know what to do, please help me" pleads Aaron.  
"Can you explain to me Aaron, if you can, whats happening to you?"  
"Its like my brain has no shut of switch, its continually on play, I cant sleep because of the nightmares, and now when I'm awake, its like a dam picture show goung on in my head. It wont stop, I need it to stop. I've been taking the medication for 3 weeks and I dont feel any different, I feel worse, and the visions of hi..... of him are so real, I want it to go away, I hurt myself again today, just so it would stop for a little while, I just want to be me again doc" replise Aaron.  
"Aaron, I promise, I'm going to help you, now I'm going to ask you six qquestions, because I think I know whats wrong, just answer with Never, sometimes, often or very often ok" Asks Dr Willis.  
"Ok" replies Aaron.  
Dr Willis- " Do you get repeated, disturbing memories, thoughts or images of a stressful/ violent experience from the past?  
Aaron- " very often"  
Dr Willis- " Do you get feeling of being very upset when something reminds you of a stressful/ violent experience from the past?  
Aaron- "Very often"  
Dr Willis- Do you avoid activities or situations,.because they remind you of a stressful/violent experience from the past?"  
Aaron- "yy.... yes Very often" he cries  
Dr Willis- Do you feel distant or cut off from other people?"  
Aaron- I dont mean to, Im sorry, yeah Very often"  
"Hey Aaron, its ok, I'm here, your doing great" says Robert in a reasuring tone of voice

Dr Willis- Do you feel irritable or having angry outbursts?"  
Aaron- " I try not to, sorry... very often"  
"Last question Aaron ok?" Replies Dr Willis.  
Dr Willis- " Do you have difficulty concerntrating?"  
Aaron- Yeah, very often.  
Ok Aaron, I need you to listen to me ok?, you have scored 30, which is high, and mean you are very likely suffering from PTSD, which means I need to areange for you to be admitted to hospital for a full psychological evaluation, do you understand" asks Dr Willis.  
" Please dont make me go, I dont want to go, you cant make me go, Robert I want to go home now, please" Aaron sobs.  
"Aaron, Dr Willis is helping you, you just need some extra help to get better, I'll come with you" replied Robert.  
"Can Robert come with me please" begs Aaron.  
" Yes he can, but your going to have to stay in hospital Aaron, Robert can vist you, but he cant stay, you do understand thar dont you?" Replies Dr Willis.  
"NO! I CANT, I NEED ROBERT TO BE WITH ME AT NIGHT, PLEASE DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE" Screams Aaron.  
Aaron was more upset and agitated,.so Dr Willis made a decision, in the best interest of his patients health and wellbeing, he was.going to have Aaron detained under the mental health act of 1983, section 2, and possibly section 3. In other words Aaron was being sectioned.

Dr Willis made the arrangements to have Aaron transported to Hotten Generals Psychological unit.  
Dr Willis explained to Robert that Aaron would be assessed, and then placed in a suitable unit according to his Pacific needs. He would be kept in hospital for the full 28 day period. Robert was welcome to vist anytime, within the hospitals visting hours.  
Dr Willis warned Robert, that Aaron had a long road to recovery ahead of him, not only where they dealing with recent trauma, thet are also dealing with the trauma from his childhood. All a contriburing factor to Aarons current condition. Aaron is going to need all the support he can now more than ever.  
Aaron was in Roberts arms sobbing, he didnt want to go to hospital, he wished he could just get up and run away, but all the fight in him was gone, he knew this was for the best, but it didnt mean he liked it.  
Aaron had no idea how he was going to cope without Robert, especially at night, despite the nightmares, Aaron always felt safe in Roberts arms, and now that was being taken away from him....

Part 2 out now! 3 chapters complete so far :-)


End file.
